


Beach+Confession

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confession, Embarrassment, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Beach+Confession

Ms. Bustier was so proud of her class. They finished exams and all of them passed the exams with flying colors. Well, most of them did anyway. Everyone was in such high spirited moods and she felt like it should be rewarded. So, what better way to celebrate than to go to the beach. A fun day and relaxing type of thing needed after taking the exams. 

"Hurry up, Marinette! You're going to be late!" Alya yelled for her best friend who always seems to be late for something. Alya never understood how the girl could be late to almost anything especially with her parents being bakers having to wake up early. She never questioned the girl, though, and instead just teased the poor girl about it. 

"I'm coming!" Marinette yelled back she said had Tikki tie her bikini strap tightly and made sure it wouldn't fall off. She then started to run off to see where Alya and the other girls were meeting up. 

"I'm here." She started putting her shirt over herself to have some decent cover along with short shorts that showed off her toned legs as she has gotten from being Ladybug. 

"Girl, what took you so long?" Alya asked the bluenette. 

"I was having some issues with tying but I got it now. Where is everyone else? I thought some of the boys were going to come with us to go to school. 

"We're going to use our car instead of riding the bus to give some of the boys a surprise." Alya winked at her as the rest of the girls laughed at the statement. 

"Okay well let's get going then! I'm so excited about this trip." 

_Because I finally get to have payback with Chat._

That's right. Marinette found out that her crush turned out to be her superhero partner that she fights crime with. She was shocked and could barely look at the poor boy but it wasn't much of a difference than usual. What was different was that Ladybug was stuttering to Chat Noir. The boy was confused for weeks until she finally gained control and learned how to control her freaking out and turned it back to her confident self. He flirted with her still not realizing that his lady is 'she's just a friend, Marinette'. They became good friends after her stutter went away. 

_Payback will be mine, Agreste. Revenge would be as sweet as the cookies Tikki eats._

The girls arrived at the beach and not many people were there. They set up the area and had everything set when Rose saw the bus coming. 

"Places everyone!" She shouted as the girl started to pose in the most ridiculous but still sexy pose they knew. They all tore their shirt off themselves and were waiting for the boys to get off. 

It was well worth it when they saw all the boys jaws drop at the sight of all of the girls wearing slightly covering clothes. 

_"Hook, line, and sinker." Marinette thought as she saw Adrien looking at her with red blush coating his cheeks._

Marinette winked at the poor boy as she saw him flush redder. 

"Well, are you going to stare and drool over us, or are you actually going to come near us?" Alya asked as the boys finally gained some mind. They raced up to the girls while pulling their shirts off as well. Kim hooted as Nino raced to his girlfriend's side. 

"You look hot." He commented as he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

"Thank you. You look pretty sexy as well with that chest of yours." Alya winked she saw her boyfriend blush at the compliment. 

"Hey, Adrien. How are you?" Marinette asked in a cheeky smile as she saw him gulp. His blush further as he realized what was actually on her bikini. 

'Kitty's Princess' The bikini was tied in intricate knots at the back. The bikini was tight showing off her boobs while the bottom was tight, as well, and hugging her ass showing off everything about her. Her six-pack was on full view and had some of the guys drolling and in shock from it. 

"N-nice bikini," Adrien barely strung the sentenced out of his mouth. 

"Thanks, I made it myself." 

"Made it yourself?!" He shouted with bulging eyes. 

"Yup!" She said not even disturbed at the yowl he seemed to produce. "I purrsonally like it because it kind of reminds me of Chat Noir." 

"Chat Noir?!" He squeaked as she was using all her strength not to smirk at the obvious embarrassment and whimpers growing from his mouth. 

"Well, yea. I like Chat Noir more than Ladybug if I'm being honest. He seems kind, funny, and looks very strong." She went further on with the many things she knows with Chat Noir as he looked at her with what could be described as a lovesick look. 

Yup, he admitted to having a crush on Marinette when she started to talk to him more. He even learned that she used to have a crush on him but stopped when she stopped stuttering in front of him. He regretted missing his chance with this wonderful girl in front of him. 

"Wow, Marinette. It seems like you have a crush on him or something." Nino commented and boy did Adrien only hope about that. 

"I wouldn't mind hitting up on that ass." She put the most relaxed look as she saw all three jaws drop at her words. 

"Marinette! I knew you weren't all innocence! I'm so proud of you." Alya sniffled as she wiped away a fake tear. 

Adrien's face, however, was a tomato when he heard those words from her mouth. 

"I not always innocent when I don't want to be. Besides, what's wrong with having a celebrity crush on him. You basically have one with Carapace and Ladybug." 

"I'm not ashamed of that. I just didn't expect you joining the hero crush club." Alya said as she saw Nino smile at her with a content smile knowing he had his girlfriend support on team Carapace. 

"Adrien, bro, don't you have a crush on Ladybug?" Nino asked and he saw his friend's face get redder than thought possible. 

"Nino?!" He whined as the three chuckled at the dork that laid in front of them. "You weren't supposed to say anything about it." He pouted cutely. 

"Aww, no worries Adrien. I like you just the way you are. You don't need a superhero to like you." Everyone's head flashed towards Chloé as she wrapped her arms around his waist lightly. 

They could all admit that she was getting better, and they were starting to consider her as a friend. 

"Thanks, Chlo. It nice to know I will always be liked by you." He patted his childhood friend's arm as she unwrapped from him. 

"Well, I am going to hang out with Sabrina. See ya, Adrichou." She blew him a kiss as she sauntered back to her place with Sabrina. 

"I love you, Adrikins." Alya fluttered her eyes as Adrien shot her a deadpan glare. 

"Please, Adribear! I need you! I love your six-pack muscles." Marinette continued and Adrien blushed at the compliment. 

"Hey! She doesn't like me like that!" he denied as he had that talk with her a long time ago. 

"Doesn't change the way she acts with you." Nino pointed out and Adrien scowled at his supposed friend. 

"I need new friends." He grumbled as all the others laughed at the statement. 

Marinette came closer to him and wrapped her petite arms around his slim but muscular figure. 

"Don't say that Adrien. You know that we're the only ones who would truly love you." She hugged him tighter as she buried her head into his chest. The poor boy felt like he was going to have a nose bleed with the way her body seemed to fit into his. 

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her down in his laps. 

"You're lucky you're cute." He mumbled into her hair as he breathed in her hair scent. 

Marinette face flushed at the comment but made herself comfortable in his lap. 

The hours went by and the group had an amazing time. They played in the sands and played beach volleyball. 

You could guess who won when Adrien and Marinette were on the same team. 

Finally, they were finishing the day in the ocean. 

"Adrien!" Marinette screeched as she was being chased by her kitty. He splashed water at her as she tried to swim away from him. 

"You won't get away from me, m'lady." He pounced at her body and grabbed her foot. 

"I don't want to be with you though, kitty." She tried to tug away from his grip. 

They both stopped as they realized what they both had just said. 

"Ladybug?" he asked in shock. 

"Ummm... hey Chat and I like you more than a friend." Marinette waved as he felt his eyes roll back into his head. 

The last thing he heard was his name being called from an angel in the ocean. 


End file.
